


Plan B

by LOTLOF



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTLOF/pseuds/LOTLOF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times the simplest plans work the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted by me on Fanfiction.net in 2012.
> 
> Any of you who enjoy my stories are welcome to read more of them at my website, www.storiesfromlotlof.com

"You think you're all that Kim Possible! But you're…"

"Shut it Doctor D and run!" Shego grabbed him by the collar and ran as his latest invention began to smoke and shake.

The two of them made it out just as the castle blew up behind them.

Out of the smoke there was a helicopter rising into the air and heading west; no doubt with Kim Possible and her idiot sidekick on board.

"Great," Shego said as she dusted herself off. "Another week, another hideout go ka-boom. And I was soooooo sure your scheme was going to work this time. I mean hypnotizing all the world's pets and making them your minions? How could it have failed?"

Drakken got to his feet wiping bits of ash and debris from his overcoat. "You're mocking me aren't you?"

"Ya think?"

"It was a brilliant plan Shego!"

"Yeah, yeah they're all brilliant right up until Kimmy comes along and ruins them. So where do we build the next hideout? Swamp? Desert? Oh, how about a volcano? When the cheerleader blows that one up it should really be spectacular. You know, with the lava and all?"

"That's it!" Drakken yelled suddenly snapping. From a pocket in his overcoat he pulled out a remote. "Plan B!" He pressed a couple buttons.

"Huh? Plan B? What are you taking about? Is it too much to be kept in the loop?"

A section of the mountain side slid out of the way and a metal launch pad popped out with a single large missile.

"Now I will have my revenge Kim Possible!" His thumb stabbed down at the large red button on the remote.

Fire leapt from the back of the missile and it launched racing towards the helicopter that was unaware of it.

Shego stared in open surprise. Doctor D was good at building all sorts of inventions. It was his ability at concocting successful plans that left so much to be desired. For him making a surface to air missile would be child's play. He just wasn't the sort to use something so, well, lethal is all.

She watched as the missile closed the distance, fully expecting some sort of sudden dive or other maneuver from the helicopter. The pilot Kim had gotten the ride from though must have remained oblivious, as it kept flying on a straight course right up until impact.

KA-BOOM!

The missile hit and there was a massive fireball in the sky.

Both she and Drakken were staring up at the sky with mouths open.

"I… I don't see any parachutes." Shego said in disbelief.

"Ah, neither do I." Drakken said sounding a bit dazed.

She kept looking to make sure, but there were no parachutes or hand gliders. There was nothing but a fading fireball and smoke.

"Did you just…" she began.

"Yes."

"So they're both…"

"It looks like."

Shego turned to give Drakken her full attention. He was just staring up at the sky with this vague expression of disbelief on his face. "Hey! You just killed Kim Possible! Haven't you got anything more to say?"

He turned to her looking dazed. He thought for a moment. "Boo yah?"

She slapped her hand to her face. "Look Doc , I'm not complaining, though I would have liked to have been the one to take the princess out. Why though did you suddenly get all, you know, competent on me?"

"I'm an evil genius Shego, I have my pride."

"Since when?"

He glared at her and appeared to come out of his momentary stupor. "A man of my reputation can only take being beaten by a seventeen year old girl so often. So I set up this alternate plan just in case."

"And you never mentioned it to me why?"

He looked down and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I never actually thought it would work."

She sighed. "Figures, the one time an evil scheme actually does."

"So they're really gone?" He still sounded as if he could not believe it. "Her and that sidekick of hers, what was his name?"

"Don or something," Shego provided. "Well nothing is ever one hundred percent where she's concerned but it sure looks that way." She looked at him. "So what now?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, but I'll come up with a new plan. Maybe something using ipods" He took out a different remote and pressed a button. From a completely different hidden entrance the spare hover car came out to pick them up.

"It's going to be weird not fighting Kim anymore."

Drakken nodded. "So, feel like Chinese tonight?"

"Sure."


End file.
